


Martian Anthropologists

by perletwo



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 07:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perletwo/pseuds/perletwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abbie considers how Crane has changed her point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Martian Anthropologists

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the drabble challenge at fuckyeahsleepyhollow on tumblr.

It happens so gradually Abbie doesn't even notice at first. But the more time she spends with Crane, the more she sees her world through his eyes.

It started in self-defense, she supposes. Trying to anticipate what modern marvel would derail Crane's attention next and readying a 10 words or less explanation. It's led her to consider all the things she takes for granted - steady lights, cool air, refrigeration. Fresh oranges in wintertime. Velcro. Polyester. Ballpoint pens. Paper clips, for heaven's sake. The list is endless.

On the flipside she tries to imagine a world where she has to make her own glue, her own soap, sew her own clothes. Slaughter a pig or wring a chicken's neck and not only cook it, but use up every part. Where even the simplest thing in her world has to be done from scratch.

She can't do it. And yet, she and Crane keep humming along, finding themselves more flexible than either would've expected. Who'd've thought?


End file.
